the cherry tree
by danaii
Summary: es la historia de dos niñas que solas trajeron vida a un lugar desolado y lleno de tristeza


El sol alumbraba fuertemente haciéndole un gran bien al bello y silencioso valle de pastos verde vivo

En el centro de este un gigante árbol de lindas y pálidas flores rosa que caían lento y elegantemente. En ese gran árbol estaba sentada una anciana, que admiraba la gran belleza del lugar mientras a su alrededor de ella se juntaban los pétalos del árbol.

-¡abuela!- una tierna voz resonaba en todo el lugar.

-ah mi niña ¿Qué pasa?-

-mi mami me pidió que te dijera que ya faltaba poco para la comida- mientras apuntaba a una pequeña cabaña blanca.

-ok-

-¿que estabas haciendo?- le pregunta con una cara curiosa.

-Mmm estaba admirando el bello paisaje y recordaba los viejos tiempos-

-enserio y ¿Cómo era antes?-

-bueno te contare mi niña curiosa.- Le decía mientras acariciaba con mucho cariño el suave y negro pelo de la niña.

-todo paso cuando tu madre niña, ella tenía mas o menos tu edad-

-enserio. -

-si-

-bueno todo comenzó cuando caminaba….-

Era un dia nublado parecía que estaba a punto de llover pero una niña de 10 años caminaba en un gran terreno inhóspito, observaba todo el lugar con una cara de tristeza.

-¿Por qué esta así?.- Se preguntaba a ella misma pero no encontraba respuesta alguna a su pregunta

Siguió caminando hasta que se largo una fuerte lluvia así que decidió regresar a su casa que estaba a la salida del pueblo donde habitan ella y su familia.

-musa mira lo mojada que estas.-

-perdón mama estaba en el valle baldío-

-fuiste de nuevo allá sabes que no puedes ir, y aun así vas.- Le decía un tanto molesta.

-sabes mama.-

-que-

-bueno me preguntaba que le paso a ese lugar, mamá ¿tu sabes que le paso?-

-mm… no estoy 100% segura pero por lo que oí que hace mucho tiempo antes que el pueblo naciera el volcán _**lian**_ hiso erupción cayo algo de ceniza volcá pudo limpiar un poco esta zona con el tiempo, después la gente se vino a vivir a estos terrenos con esfuerzo le pudieron regresar la vida al lugar pero.-

-¿pero?-

-trataron de sanar el valle baldío pero no resulto desde entonces esta así.- Mientras su vista se dirigía hacia el paisaje triste y solitario que veía atra vez de su ventana.

-Mmm pero de eso ya a pasado mucho creo que ya estaría bien para sembrar algo- miraba a su madre mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.

-bueno no estoy segura de eso. Bueno hija anda a secarte, puedes pegar un resfriano.-Mientras le tocaba la espalda dirigiéndola al baño.

-mi mama dice que no está segura, pero yo estoy segura que se puede sembrar algo hay- pensaba mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

A estado lloviendo por tres dia mientras yo con una cara de zombi acostada en mi cama, mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras al mismo tiempo cerré los ojos lentamente me quede así unos segundos, repentinamente abrí los ojos y me levante bruscamente.

-¡YA SE!- mientras me paraba en la cama.

-¡AH!- al levantarme tan bruscamente de la cama hice que las sabanas se enredaran en mis pies cayéndome quedando tirada en el piso.

Al dia siguiente musa fue a comprar un poco de pan en el pueblo. Cuando estaba pasando justo en frente de un negocio de jardinería, paso a escuchar algo.

-eres insistente perla -

-pero voy a seguir insistiendo en ese lugar van a crecer plantas ya verás don Jorge- mientras tomaba unas bolsas y se retiraba del negocio.

-vaya esa niña es muy terca le he repetido siento de veces que el valle baldío jamás crecerán plantas pero,ella sigue insistiendo.- Mientras se voltea y empieza a regar unas flores.

Yo me quede mirando a esa niña después mire al señor un par de segundos,y volvi a mirar a esa niña y me dispuse a hablar con ella a si que me puse a correr para alcanzarla cuando estaba justo detrás de ella estire mi mano dude un momento pero después, le toque el hombro y ella se volteo.

\- Ho..hola soy musa nirigi - estaba tan nerviosa y temblaba un poco pero quería sacarme la duda que tenia

-hola soy perla legiona - mientras sonreía ella tenia el pelo corto de color marron, sus ojos eran café claro y llevaba un simple vestido amarillo de manga corta,ella tenia la piel blanca. al ver sus ojos algo en mi interior me dijo que podía confiar en ella fue algo extraño.

-hola …bueno..esto- musa puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y miro el piso por un momento, perla puso una cara curiosa.

-¿que pasa?- se inclino un poco para ver el rostro de musa, ella se enderezo y perla la imito.

-estaba escuchando la conversación que tenias con el don jorge..perdon lo que hice estuvo mal.-

Junte mis manos como si rezara y la puse justo en frente de mi cara la mire un rato y ella solo me sonrio.

-no te preocupes y dime que escuchaste- mientras le mostraba un sonrisa.

-bueno lo que escuche fue que ibas al valle baldio- le dije pero ella me miro un rato creo que estaba pensando en que respuesta darme mientras yo estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que me temblaban las manos.

-si voy seguido ¿Por qué?.. em musa ese es tu nombre verdad- me miro con una sonrisa mire su bolsa que contenia semillas a si que asumi que ella sembraba cosas en el valle pero hiba a confirmar mi corazonada.

\- si es te puedo preguntar algo-

-si por que no-

-bueno esto….- me costo un poco decir la pregunta mi corazón latia muy rápido por que estaba muy nerviosa.

-"¿Qué?"-

-esto ¿tu vas a sembrar platas al valle baldio?- cuando le pregunte abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-si voy a sembrar plantas por que preguntas-

-bueno yo voy muy seguido porque quiero sanar ese lugar asi que hiba a pasar a comprar unas cuantas semillas-

-¡AHH! Enserio queremos hacer lo mismo que genial- su cara se ilumino tenia una gran sonrisa de repente tomo mi manos y las junto con las suyas y empezó a saltar gritando genial yo la mire un poco desconcertada con esa repentina reacción

-¡EL PAN PARA LA CENA!- con todo los saltos que iso ime provoco que se me cayera el pan.

-oh lo siento - ella se agacho para recoger el pan yo la imite y las dos recogimos el pan.

Después de eso seguimos conversando todo el dia,en ese dia nacio nuestra amistad,tambien ayudo el hecho de que teníamos el mismo objetivo eso fue la clave que nos unió, después de ese dia nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a trabajar juntas en valle baldio para que se tranformara en un lindo valle con muchas flores.

Al dia siguiente musa y perla se juntaron se fueron a comprar ma semillas y se dirigieron al valle, empezaron a preparar la tierra las dos usaban ropa de jardineria y usaban sombreros de paja para evitar una insolación, mientras trabajan se volteaban para mirarse un rato y después seguían trabajando sembraban, rociaban agua a la tierra para que crecieran las plantas estuvieron haciendo un par de semanas ,sembraron semillas para que hubiera pasto tambien flores,y en el medio del valle pusieron una semilla de un árbol de cerezo. Ese árbol es lo que mas cuidaban en todo el valle pasaron unos meses y todo su esfuerzo se dieron a notar las flores el pasto hasta la semilla del arbol empezaron a brotar, el arbol era una pequeña ramita verde con unas hojas que se veían tan delicadas.

-al fin nuestro esfuerzo están dando fruto-

-tienes razón musa - las dos estaban paradas admirando todo su trabajo.

-bueno ya es hora de regresar a casa- las dos regresaron a sus casas ya que era tarde.

Siguieron trabajando sin parar pero al pasar los días se dieron cuenta que todas las plantas que sembraron estaban muriendo incluyendo su árbol.

-que pasa no entiendo porque están muriendo las plantas- musa miraba el valle impresionada y disgutada

-no lo se pero si sigue a si todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano ¿ que podemos hacer?- decía perla con una cara muy seria

Las dos tenían una cara de disgusto mientras miraban el valle ellas no sabían que hacer estaban muy preocupadas trataron con todo su esfuerzo hacer que las plantas salieran a delante pero cada dia empeoraba las plantas seguían dia mientras seguían trabajo para restaurar las plantas de repente empezó a llover y para no mojarse se fueron a la casa de musa hay se pusieron a conversar en la habitación de ella.

-¿que podemos hacer?- musa miraba el piso con una triste cara

-no tengo la menor idea- perla le respondió mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba por la ventana

-espera… ¡YA SE!- mientras se levanta bruscamente de la cama en ese mismo instante musa levanta la cabeza.

-que cosa se te ocurrió perla-

-podemos pedirle ayuda al señor Jorge-

-a el señor Jorge- la miro un tanto curiosa no entendía su idea.

-si a el-

-¿Por qué?-

-sabe mucho de plantas,el sabra porque sucede esto con las plantas. Ven vamos- tomo la mano de musa y la tiro bruscamente saliendo corriendo de la casa dirigiéndose al negocio de don jorge.

-¡SEÑOR JORGE! ¿ ESTA AHÍ?- grito algo impaciente

\- ¿Quién es? a perla ¿Qué sucede?-

-hola don jorge-

-¿Cómo esta tu madre perla?- le decía con una sonrisa.

-bien pero no vine a hablar sobre mi mama- se notaba de cómo hablaba que estaba algo apurada.

-¿entoces que es?- mientras don jorge se apoyaba con sus brazos en la mesa donde dejaba las cosas de sus clientes.

-como usted ya sabes musa y yo estamos sembrando plantas en el valle baldio- mirandolo fijamente el puso una ligera sonrisa.

-eso ya lo se todo el pueblo esta enterado de ello-

-¿enserio- estaba algo impresionada yo mire a perla un momento y después mire al señor Jorge

-bueno ire directo al grano necesitamos su ayuda ¿tiene algo de tiempo libre?-

-mi ayuda para que perla- don jorge puso una cara bastante curiosa

-¿usted es experto en plantas verdad?- le pregunto musa

-bueno si porque-

-las plantas que sembramos se están muriendo no sabemos el porqué y como usted sabe de plantas podría decirnos que pasa-

-enserio ime bueno te ayudare- la cara de perla y musa se iluminaron las dos se miraron y sonrieron el señor Jorge igual sonrio ya tenia un rayo de esperanza ese mismo dia en la tarde. Los tres se dirigieron al valle baldio al llegar don Jorge tomo un poco de la tierra y la miro un rato,mientras perla y musa estaban detrás de el mirando preocupadas.

-mmm…..esto no es bueno-

-¿que pasa?- pregunto musa preocupada

-todavía hay ceniza y químicos,los cuales le hacen mucho daño a las plantas por eso no crecen-

-ay..no- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer don jorge?- preguntaba perla muy angustiada al ver que su esperanza desaparecia.

-no se puede hacer nada este lugar no tiene cura- don jorge le respondió triste al ver las caras de de musa y perla decepcionadas.

-entonces lo que hicimos lo que nos esforzamos fue en vano- decía perla sollozando mientras musa le abraza tratando de consolarla después musa miro a don jorge como diciendo por favor haga algo.

-lo lamento- agachando la mirada mientras se retiraba al pueblo.

De eso paso una semana las dos siguieron yendo al valle las flores y el pasto murieron pero con todo su esfuerzo tratado de mantener el árbol con vida aunque de a poco iba muriendo cada vez marchitándose mas las chicas no sabían que hacer.

Un dia domingo en la mañana fui al valle a trabajar y de vez en cuando miraba al pueblo a ver si venia perla seguí haciendo lo mismo todo el dia cuando anocheció me fui a mi casa me bañe me puse la pijama y fui a mi habitación mire a la ventana mirando hacia al pueblo preguntando que paso con ella.

-¿Qué paso por que no vino?- pensaba muy preocupada a si que el dia siguiente fui a su casa.

-¡HALOO! ¿hay alguien?- mientras tocaba la puerta un tanto fuerte cuando iba a dar el cuarto golpe salio la madre de perla a la mire un momento parecía triste

-hola señora ¿esta perla?- pregunto musa con una gran sonrisa.

-ella….-

Movio los labios justo en ese momento un silencio hecho por el viento cubrió el lugar y solo se vio que los ojos de musa se abrían .

-a musa llegaste justo a tiempo necesito que me hagas un favor-

-mama-

-¿Qué sucede?- con una sonrisa.

-mama….perla a muerto- mientras se le asomaban unas lagrimas en los ojos

-que- su cara cambia abruptamente a un cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso como fue que sucedió?- mientras se acercaba a su hija tocando sus hombros mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-fue ayer en la mañana estaba tan apurada por llegar al valle que cuando bajo las escaleras se resvalo cayéndose y golpeándose la cabeza la llevaron al hospital pero no pudieron hacer nada- no pudo seguir hablando porque estallo en llanto su madre solo la abrazo fuertemente para poder aliviar su pena aunque sea un poco.

en ese mismo dia musa asistió al funeral de su única amiga y de la persona que apoyaba su idea de revivir el valle, pasaron muchos días de los cuales musa se la paso encerrada en su casa por que solo ver el valle le recordaba su amiga.

-mama me ire a dormir-

-ok buenas noches-

-buenas noche mama- se acosto en su cama apago la luz y cerro los ojos todo se veía oscuro pero en un momento escucho un murmullo entre sueños.

_-ten cuidado- _al dia siguiente se levanto se vistió pero su vestimenta era la ropa de jardinería sus botas de trabajos desgastadas y su sombrero de paja.

-eh musa vas al valle baldio- dijo la madre ella mientras que veía que musa salía de su habitación

-si debo seguir trabajando- mientras abria la puerta que la llevaba para afuera cuando estaba a punto de irse miro a su madre mostrándole una sonrisa después se volteo y se fue cerrando la puerta su madre miro la puerta unos segundos y sonrio.

Musa fue directo al ver al árbol y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que el pequeño arbolito estaba de color verde vivo pero sus hojas todavía un poco marchitas le echo agua y un poco de abono siguió haciendo lo mismo con todo el resto del valle.

-perla protege este árbol hare que cresca lindo y fuerte como nuestra amistad- siguió asi, sin parar exigió tanto su cuerpo que enfermo.

-tu fiebre no baja- decía la madre de musa angustiada mientras miraba a su hija acostada en la cama.

-mama estoy bien- mientras le sonreía.

-eso es mentira tienes 39 grados eso no es estar bien musa-

-39 no es tanto además debo ir a ver el árbol- mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo

-no puedes ir estas muy mal es peligroso- puso sus manos en los hombros de ella empujándola suavemente.

Musa trato de escapar muchas veces pero su mala condición se lo impedía una noche cuando su fiebre bajo tomo unos zapatos y fue al valle baldio llevando agua y abono trabajo en todo el valle y dejo al ultimo el árbol para trabajar bien con el.

-eh… no me siento bien todo me da vuelta la cabeza- mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su ojo izquierdo de pronto se desmaya quedando al lado del árbol.

-¡MUSA¡ ¿Dónde estas musa?- su madre gritaba desesperada al ver que en la mañana cuando le fue a dejar el desayuno no estaba, cuando se asomo por la ventana vio a su hija tirada en piso en el valle baldio,salió de la casa corriendo cuando se acerco a musa la miro un momento.

-aumento tu fiebre- mientras tocaba la frente de su hija, la llevo a casa y llamo al doctor

-y bien doctor ¿Cómo esta?- la mama le preguntaba al doctor, del pueblo mientras que ella estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su hija.

-logre bajarle la fiebre un poco, pero todavía esta en peligro si hubiera tardado mas, ella pudo a ver muerto- mientras la miraba la cara de preocupación de la madre de musa.

-bueno me tengo que ir al hospital tenga señora le doy esto antibióticos debe darle al menos uno al dia para evitar que se le suba la fiebre de nuevo- mientras se los pasaba la madre de ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo los antibióticos.

-te dije que no fueras, que estabas mal y tu cuerpo no resistiría- mientras apretaba sus puños de repente es su mano se vieron unas gotas mostrando que ella lloraba desconsolada pensando el hecho de su hija podría morir.

-por favor resiste hija- ella paso toda la noche con ella cuidándola pero no aguanto toda la noche se durmió apoyada en la cama de musa.

-_todo estará bien no se preocupe_\- un pequeño murmullo se escucho un momento antes que la madre de musa cerrara los ojos

-no puede ser ya es de dia ahora que recuerdo me que dormida anoche - levantándose pero cuando lo hiso se llevo una gran sorpresa musa estaba despierta la miraba a su madre con una sonrisa mientras que estaba sentada apoyándose en la pared tapada por las sabanas .

-musa estas despierta ¿Cómo te sientes?- la miraba preocupada

-me siento muy bien como si nunca me hubiera tenido fiebre-

-enserio-

-si-

-que alivio- dando un gran suspiro

-bueno mama tengo que ir al valle baldio tengo que ver al árbol- mientras que se levantaba, se diriguio al armario miro un poco y saco algo de ropa y empezó a vestirse su madre la miraba, después musa salió de su habitación su madre se levanto y la siguió.

-espera musa no puede ir-

-mama tengo que ir-

\- por que ¿ por que insistes tanto en ir?- mientras extendía sus brazos y manos a los lados.

\- por que …es algo sencillo porque le prometi a perla que completaría el sueño de ella y mio de ver ese valle con pasto verdes, con flores y con el nuestro árbol creciendo fuerte-

-pero hija todavía no estas completamente curada- poniendo sus manos en el pecho

-voy a ir-

-no puedes-

-no me importa lo que digas voy a ir-

-hija- musa se diriguia a la puerta su madre la siguió y tomo su ropa y empezó a tirarla musa se resistía empezaron un forcejeo musa al ser joven tenia mucha fuerza logro abrir la puerta y salir pero arrastrando a su mama inesperadamente su madre dejo de tirar y quedo mirando hacia el valle musa la miro curiosa un momento después se volteo, para ver que es lo que miraba su madre con tanta atencion,cuando lo hizo su cara cambio de curiosidad a asombro.

-no puede ser ¿Cómo ocurrió?-

-no lo se musa- mientras le soltaba la ropa,las miraban impresionadas y impactadas al valle.

El valle estaba lleno de un paso verde vivo y con flores de todo tipo pero lo que mas las impresiono era el centro del valle se encontraba un gran árbol de hojas de color rosa, musa se acerco al árbol puso su mano izquierda en el árbol y al mismo tiempo apoyo su frente en el árbol y empezó a llorar y su madre tambien empezó a llorar.

-wow que paso después abuela-

-bueno todo el pueblo se entero y el árbol se considero un ser sagrado,después de aquello este valle dejo de ser una tierra triste a un lindo valle de alegría" mientras le sonreía a su nieta.

-pero sabes que fue paso-

-no lo se tal vez nunca se sepa- con una sonrisa mientras miraba las rama del árbol cubiertas de flores

-¡NAOMI! ¡MAMA!- una joven mujer esbelta de piel blanca con unos ojos marrones y un pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura apareció estaba a unos metros del árbol.

-mama-

-musa- mientras las dos se volteaban a ver a la joven mujer ,mientras que al mismo tiempo la anciana y la niña se levantaban y se dirigian a ella caminando la anciana dejo atrás a la pequeña niña.

-encontré que tardaban mucho,a si que vine a buscarlas por cierto ya esta listo el almuerzo- mientras ponía su mano detrás de la espalda de la anciana.

-dime ¿que hacían? Mama- la miraba con una cara curiosa

-le conte una pequeña historia a mi nieta- voltendose a mirarla dándole una sonrisa para que después mirar al frente,musa solo la miro sin entender el mensaje.

-mama, abuela espérenme- saliendo corriendo.

-_seras una gran mujer sigue asi Naomi_.- Naomi se volteo a ver el árbol al lado de este se encontraba una niña.

-tu..eres perla ¿verdad?- esa niña asintió

\- ya veo-

-¡NAOMI ¿Qué HACES? TE ESTAMOS DEJANDO ATRÁS!-

-¡AH PERDON MAMA YA VOY!- salió corriendo a dirección de su madre y su abuela, por un momento miro hacia atrás para ver por ultima ves a la niña dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Después de eso naomi creció volviéndose en toda una adulta, naomi se lo conto a sus hijos los hijos de ella le contaron a sus hijos y asi sucesivamente despues esta historia se volvio leyenda en la familia nigiri demostrando que el amor, la amistad y la determinación puede romper cualquier barrera.


End file.
